Nowadays, wireless connections, such as Wi-Fi and Bluetooth etc., are widely used to connect electronic devices to each other. Normally, to connect a first electronic device to a second electronic device using a wireless connection, a password is required, and it is inconvenient for a user to obtain and input the password manually. Therefore, there is a need for convenient methods for connecting an electronic device to another using a wireless connection.